Clothes drying cabinets generally include a chamber or enclosure with a bar for supporting hangers with clothes. Some cabinets provide mechanisms for shaking the bar so as to facilitate wrinkle removal from the clothes while drying in the cabinet. For example, published U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0223309 discloses a clothes hanger bar supported within a drying cabinet at four points, with a rotating disk to impart oscillating motion to the hanger bar via elastic cords extending between the disk and opposite side walls of the cabinet. Such a shaker mechanism is more costly than desirable, due in part to multiple components.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved shaker assembly for a clothes drying cabinet.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a shaker mechanism for a clothes drying cabinet which efficiently, effectively, and economically provides shaking motion to the hanger bar to facilitate wrinkle removal from the clothes.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a clothes drying cabinet having a bar for supporting clothes on hangers and a shaker mechanism which shakes the clothes at an optimal frequency to remove wrinkles.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a clothes drying cabinet having an improved shaker assembly utilizing an eccentrically mounted weight to impart oscillating motion to the hanger bar.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a clothes drying cabinet having a hanging bar for clothes, with a shaker assembly that equalizes distribution of energy during the shaking action.
A further objective of the present invention is an improved method of shaking clothes in a drying cabinet to facilitate wrinkle removal.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.